


Bad Dragon

by HobbitFeels



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Smaug, Jealous Thorin, M/M, Pre DoS, Rimming, Scenting, Smauglock, Smut, Top Bilbo, Top Smaug, Universe Alteration, ablelist language, bagginshield fuckbuddies, dragon cock, dragon!sex, emotional smut, humanoid smaug, possessive Smaug, versatile Bilbo, versatile Smaug, with an extra long dragon tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitFeels/pseuds/HobbitFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different possibility of what happens when Bilbo is sent down to face the dragon.  Really, it is an excuse to use bits of The Hobbit text, DoS quotes, and Sherlock quotes to have a fun bit of crack, followed by a fun bit of smut.  Inspired by a dildo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deduced By A Firedrake

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Peter Jackson's Smaug was fully revealed (just the first Smaug trailer had come out) and in my head, his dragon form was a four-footed English dragon and not a wyvern. He was also very large, but probably a bit smaller than Jackson made him. The parts where he picks Bilbo up and such seem sort of weird now with his foot situation, so just assume this is an UA where Smaug is an English dragon instead :D
> 
> Played with the timeline a bit. Bilbo is caught the first time he goes down.

Bilbo is not sure now, looking back, when he and Thorin started finding a temporary relief from the seeming futility of their quest with each other. There were no kisses, no post-coital cuddlings in a bedroll, or any sign that it was anything other than a convenient arrangement for the would-be king. Just hot, desperate fumblings to reassure themselves they were still alive. Bilbo was okay with their arrangement until one day he simply…wasn’t. Thorin’s eyes burned hot with lust and Bilbo found himself wishing they contained something more. He did not stop, though. He was not _that_ crazy.

Once Bilbo unraveled the secret of the door to Smaug, Thorin took him a short ways down the path and away from prying eyes. There, he reminded him once more that they were both still flesh, blood, and breathing, because who knew what would happen to any of them once that door opened? Bilbo gratefully accepted the pleasure and ignored the pain of affection's absence in his lover's gaze.

In the passage, Bilbo eyed the red glow in front of him and listened to the deep rumble of the great beast's snore. Moving forward from that spot was the bravest thing he had ever done. Once in the room, he was taken by the sight of the terrifying and magnificent Smaug. He lay on a pile of treasure but slightly on his side. Looking from his great, coiled tail along the length of his body, Bilbo saw the beast's underside encrusted with all things precious from years of lounging on the hoard. His great wings were folded as he slumbered and his face--no doubt horrifying in wakefulness--had a peace that gave Bilbo an urge to reach out and stroke his snout. 

He stood for what felt like an age just staring at the enormous creature and the majestic pile of breathtaking, immeasurable wealth that was his bed. 

“Well, time to do some burgling, I suppose,” Bilbo thought to himself. 

Snatching a two-handled cup, he sneaked back towards the secret entrance. The rumble of the snore changed its note as Smaug flexed a wing and a claw. Bilbo froze in place. Holding the cup carefully so as not to make the clatter should it drop, he slipped on his ring. Not a moment too soon, either, for a great amber eye winked open and looked right at the spot where he stood.

“Well, thief! I smell you and I feel your air. I hear your breath. Where are you? Come now, don’t be shy. Step into the light,” the booming voice purred.

Now, Bilbo had heard his share of dragon-lore. Persuasive and cunning, they had a penchant for riddles and quick talk. Upon hearing Smaug speak for the first time, Bilbo wondered if “persuasive” was a fauntling-friendly way of saying “seductive” in the re-telling of old tales. The voice was certainly that. Bilbo felt almost drawn to show himself. He forced himself to speak instead.

“Truly, the tales and songs fall utterly short of your enormity, O Smaug the Stupendous,” Bilbo said, voice rising and falling with a tremor.

He had thought to flatter the beast, as dragon-lore also taught him dragons were resoundingly vain. He found he spoke sincerely, though, without need to exaggerate. He gently set down the cup and moved forward.

“You seem familiar with my name, but I do not remember smelling you before. You have a scent mostly unknown to me, but,” Smaug inhaled deeply. “You keep the company of dwarves. I cannot say as I recommend it. Who are you and where do you come from, may I ask?”

“O magnificent Smaug, can you not deduce such things?”

Smaug scoffed and the gust of breath sent coins flying. “I cannot deduce out of thin air! You have told me nothing and shown me less. All I know is what I can smell on you, and I will not yet share all that has taught me.”

Bilbo crept closer. “I come from under the hill, and under the hill and over hills my paths have led. And through the air! I am he that walks unseen.”

“Obvious,” the dragon spat at Bilbo’s last clue.

Bilbo quirked a smile. “I am the clue-finder and the web-cutter, the stinging fly. I was chosen for the lucky number. I am he that buries his friends alive and drowns them and pulls them alive from the water again. I came from the end of a bag, but no bag went over me. I am the friend of bears and the guest of eagles. I am Ringwinner and Luckwearer, I am Barrel-rider!” 

Bilbo was growing so pleased with his riddling that he did not realize he had trodden upon a small pile of gold, leaving two indents where his feet rested. 

Smaug cupped two clawed feet around the area of the indents. Bilbo squeaked and tried to scramble up and over, but he was tightened upon. 

“Clearly, a great magic of some sort conceals you. Call it off and let me see you or I will squeeze you until you are nothing!” Smaug thundered. 

Bilbo worked off his ring and slipped it into a pocket obscured by Smaug’s vision due to his talons.

“Well, now. What is this?” Smaug lifted him higher and looked him over. He took another great sniff. 

The deep, resonating voice spoke. “You are with a party of thirteen, mostly if not all dwarves. One of them is your lover. The Lake people have assisted you, but you come from the West. You are a Halfling," Smaug furrowed his forehead, "though you dislike the term. You went to Esgaroth by the water, you and your friends all in barrels. It was your idea. You went through the darkened Greenwood, whatever they are calling it these days. You had an unfortunate encounter with spiders. I’ve no doubt you’ve made the acquaintance of the shape changer near the Carrock as well as Gwahir and his merry band of flying miscreants. You’re here on a mission from one of the dwarves, likely your lover. They’ve told you they have come for noble causes, but would be happy to merely leave with some of the treasure.”

Bilbo was listening in rapt, astonished wonder. 

“What? How?” Bilbo stammered. “How did you know all that?”  
“I observed. You mentioned ‘lucky number’ and we’ve already established you’re traveling with dwarves. It is not a great host or I would have heard the incessant cackling of the mountain ravens. You wear the raiment of Esgaroth but it is ill-fitting. There aren’t many Halflings there, if any. Your accent is also not at all Eastern. You dislike the term Halfling, I can tell by the way your eyes narrow when I use it. Plus your people probably have a proud term they use for themselves and you do not appreciate to being reduced to what is more or less an epithet from where you hail. You mentioned being a web-cutter and stinging fly. You were in the dark wood and had to battle your way through an attack by the spiders that have taken up residence there. There is a small amount of webbing tangled in the hair behind your ear that you’ve not been able to get out that would confirm it. All the roads into and out of Esgaroth have been long compromised by the aforementioned darkness and the barricades raised in an attempt to stem its spread. Quite useless in the long term, by the way. You had to come up with a clever method to make your way down the river, hence the barrels. I say it was your idea because your language suggests dominance, for you 'rode the barrels' and 'drowned your friends.' You said you are the friend of bears. Bears do not make friends and honestly, neither do the shape changers but you’re more likely to have civilized dealings with the latter than the former. As for the eagles, well, you more or less simply told me about them, didn't you? The dwarves have sent you down here to suss things out for them. Chances are, they knew your smell would throw me off. They are not intelligent enough to have come up with that on their own, so they must have gotten advice from someone older, wiser. Wizard, likely, or maybe an elf, though elves usually are too wrapped in themselves to bother with the business of others, particularly dwarves. A Halfling from halfway across Middle Earth would not venture this far for mere gold, or you would have filled your pockets and tried to leave with as much as you could carry. You came for a bigger reason. Thirteen dwarves cannot defeat a dragon, but they might be able to sneak off with some treasure, particularly with such a delectable decoy. It is possible that whatever they told you was a hope of theirs, but I suspect it was more a pretense. I’d need more data to be sure.”

Bilbo knew dragons were clever, but he had not realized they were anything like _this_.

“That was amazing. Extraordinary. Quite extraordinary,” Bilbo said.  
“That’s not what people usually say,” Smaug said.  
Bilbo could not believe that. “What do they usually say?”  
“They usually say ‘It’s a bloody dragon’ and then there is yelling and screaming and they shoot useless arrows at me.” Smaug rolled his great eyes. “Tedious.”

Bilbo couldn’t help but giggle. Smaug turned his gaze back on him and Bilbo remembered quite suddenly that he was supposed to be afraid. 

“Did you just…laugh?” Smaug asked.  
“Not at you! Not on purpose. You’re just sort of, ah, witty. It is cute,” Bilbo winced. He sounded like a right arse.  
“Dragons may get called witty but I’ve never been called ‘cute.’”  
“M-my apologies. I meant no offense. Are you going to eat me now?”  
“No. Your bones are so small I could not even use them to pick my teeth. Besides, I rather like you. For someone of such small stature to have so much courage when battle-hardened warriors would not...your lover should be ashamed of himself to send you down here.”  
“Yes, how did you know about the lover?” Bilbo asked curiously.  
“I smell the sex on you. More specifically, I smell the semen, which would suggest he was the dominant partner in your most recent coupling. It is strictly a sexual relationship but you have developed an attachment. Pity, that.”  
“Okay, how do you know _that_?” Bilbo demanded.  
“Shot in the dark. A good one, though. When I mention him, your expression changes unpleasantly, painfully. You care enough about him to risk your hide to enter my chamber, so the detachment is not on your part. Possibly he started the sex as a means to cajole you down here if you were hesitant, or maybe it was just a release from what was no doubt a stressful undertaking to travel here. He kept doing it because he enjoyed it, but he will not carry on a relationship or even a marriage outside his race or social class.”  
Bilbo bristled. “What makes you think I’m outside his social class?”  
“Oh, I've offended you. Rest assured, I can tell by your speech and your manners that you are of comfortable social standing in your homeland. Your demeanor and your body language with me, a potential foe, is that of someone only very recently accustomed to dealing with adversity. However, the dwarf leading this expedition had artifacts that allowed you to find and open an outside passage. A passage concealed by dwarven craft, otherwise it would have long since been smashed by myself. I would guess he was an heir to this mountain or close kin to one thereof. He might let you warm his bed, but your head will never wear a crown.”

Bilbo knew this was true, but it did not lessen the sting of it. He put a hand to his eyes to hide the emotion they no doubt betrayed to this dragon who seemed to see everything. 

“Not good?” Smaug asked.  
“No,” Bilbo said shakily. “It was all spot-on. It just hurt a little more than I thought it would to hear you say it out loud.”  
“I am…sorry,” Smaug said.  
Bilbo laughed bitterly. “A dragon apologizing to a hobbit? I think I must already be dead.”  
“Hobbit? Is that what you call yourselves?”  
“Yes. And for the record, you were right about the rest of it, too. Except for the barrels. We didn’t know the roads were closed. We were being held captive by the Elven king and sneaking out in barrels into a river shipment was our only means of escape.”  
The dragon made a noise of disgust. “There’s always _something_.”  
“That is hardly worth mentioning. The rest was quite brilliant.”

Bilbo told himself he must be imagining that the dragon looked proud to be praised. 

Smaug asked, “What is your name, little one?”  
“I am Bilbo Baggins of the West.” Bilbo decided it was not a good idea to tell a dragon his exact origin.  
“Well met, Bilbo Baggins of the West.”  
Smaug set him down and loomed over him. Bilbo could not help but tremble.

Smaug cocked his head. “Do I still frighten you, Master Baggins? I _did_ promise not to eat you, after all.”  
“Forgive me, for as much as I find you majestic and handsome, your size is fearsome to me,” Bilbo said.  
“Handsome but fearsome you say?” Smaug’s jowls curved away from his terrible teeth in a smile. “Let me see if I can manage a form that is less alarming but no less pleasing, shall I?”

Smaug’s form began to quake. “You may want to duck and protect your head,” he warned. 

Bilbo’s survival instincts would have had him do it, regardless, once the floor began to rumble. He ran backward before rolling into a small ball. Gusts of non-lethal heat blasted near him and coins rained down on his head. When the sound died down, he looked up. The firedrake was gone. In his place was the most breathtaking creature on which Bilbo had ever set eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr! http://www.tumblr.com/blog/hobbit-feels


	2. Seduced By A Firedrake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have these amazing artists to thank in part for the inspiration of the humanoid version of Smaug (give or take some details added or removed by my brain)--  
> http://brilcrist.tumblr.com/tagged/cumbersmaug  
> http://locklocked.tumblr.com/post/62817833228/dont-be-shy  
> http://rednavi.tumblr.com/post/62919937379
> 
> And this is Smaug's cock (don't pretend you didn't want to see it) --http://bad-dragon.com/products/flint

There was a great rumble in the bay wall above the passage. The dwarves looked at each other in fright and confusion. What had that been? Was it a sign of Bilbo’s success? His doom? They kept a close eye on the door, particularly Thorin. The younger dwarrows--all of whom had grown rather fond of fussy Mister Bilbo--huddled together in comfort and concern.

*****

Bilbo took in Smaug’s stunning new appearance as the former dragon walked toward him. He appeared to be much like a man. Although rather smaller than he was previous, he was still taller than a hobbit. The top of Bilbo’s head only reached to about his chest. He had a mop of black curls that tended to sway to one side. There was a single deep red streak through the front sweep and three sets of graduated horns pointed upward and back from his ears, forming what Bilbo thought to look like a crown. His ears were pointed elegantly, longer than an elf’s but not as wide as a hobbit’s. Smaug’s eyes appeared as they were when he was large: amber with vertical slits that expanded and contracted. They seemed otherworldly when peering out of a humanoid head. Bilbo thought it only made him more breathtaking. His own eyes moving downward, Bilbo saw that Smaug had rich claret, leathery wings that sprung from his back. The topmost tips curved in elegant, black claws. His shoulders were broad, though his form was more muscularly slim than stocky. His skin was a smooth, pale contrast to his hair and wings, punctuated here and there by soft patches of blackened-crimson scales. He had a plated tail of the same claret as his wings that reached to the back of his knees. Other than the top of his head and a pair of expressive eyebrows, he was hairless.

It did not escape Bilbo's notice that Smaug’s transformation left him quite naked. Bilbo tried not to stare between his legs, but he could hardly help himself. Bilbo was fascinated by the appearance of Smaug‘s…um, _Smaughood_. It was large and thick, even in its natural state. The tip of it was the same tone as his flesh, but it deepened to red further down the shaft. ending in a burgundy-black at his stones. There were a great many ridges along the under and sides that appeared to be plates, but seemingly beneath the skin. The head also seemed to have some sort of texture under the foreskin. Bilbo unconsciously licked his lips as he wondered how something like that might feel in a more intimate setting. 

Smaug smiled and Bilbo would have sworn in that moment that his heart stopped. 

“It is evident to me that you find this form very pleasing indeed. Good,” Smaug said.  
“Dragon lore never taught me that you could do that,” Bilbo said in awe.  
“Few who have seen it have gone forth to tell the stories,” Smaug said. “When we travel over distance or when we fight, this form is not convenient. I do rather like it, though. I would never have made it into the library in my larger size.”  
Bilbo was surprised. “Library? You read?”  
“Do not be an idiot. Of course I read! Research. Education. One does not keep one’s mind sharp lounging around on one’s hoard day in and day out. Boring.”  
“I had never thought of it like that,” Bilbo conceded. 

There was quiet between them for a moment as Smaug’s eyes swept over Bilbo. 

Smaug reached out a hand and touched Bilbo’s hair. “I’ll have you know I find you very pleasing, as well.”  
“You do? Me?” Bilbo asked.  
“Oh, quite,” Smaug said seductively.  
“I’m just an ordinary hobbit,” Bilbo said.  
“Hobbit you may be, but there is nothing ordinary about you.”  
Bilbo giggled at the compliment.  
“There’s that delightful laughter again!” Smaug exclaimed. “It is one of two things you do that happen very rarely in my presence.”

Bilbo gazed at him. _He said "delightful,"_ Bilbo thought. It gave his stomach the flip-flops.

“And what is the other thing?” Bilbo asked.  
“The way you look at me, as though you would like to touch.”  
Bilbo swallowed thickly. “I do want to touch. Very much so.”  
Smaug ran a clawed fingertip down Bilbo’s clothed chest. “May I see you as well? Without your trappings?”  
Bilbo glanced up into Smaug’s eyes. Holding his gaze, he unbelted his coat and shed his clothes.  
Smaug smoothed his hands over Bilbo’s shoulders. “Fascinating,” he murmured. 

Bilbo reached up and touched Smaug. He stroked a hand down his chest and sides, drawing a low growl from his throat. Smaug's skin and scales were warm against his palm. 

“How is it that you are so warm in both of your forms?” Bilbo asked, remembering how the dragon feet that held him were also unexpectedly heated.  
“Dragons are often referred to as lizards but it is not quite so. As a firedrake, I am warmer than most. Though I must confess to you, it is _your_ touch that warms _me_. It burns me as nothing has in many a century.”  
“I think the effects of your touch are growing rather evident between my legs,” Bilbo admitted. 

Smaug lowered himself to his knees, seemingly for easier reach. His questing fingers found their way to Bilbo’s erection. He stroked it lightly, careful of his claws, and grinned widely as Bilbo sighed loudly in appreciation. 

Smaug wrapped an arm around Bilbo’s back, still gently touching his cock. He rumbled low in his ear, “Do you wish to similarly feel me?”

Another Bilbo might have chuckled at how clinical it seemed--all this asking for leave--but here and now, Bilbo thought the exchange to be one of the most erotic of his life. 

Smaug’s cock had grown hard and now hung curved and outward, no doubt due to the weight of it. Bilbo found the plating surprisingly soft to the touch. It was long and seemed impossibly thick. Bilbo wanted it, but he had no idea how he could manage it. He could not even get a hand around it. 

Smaug moaned and grunted as Bilbo explored his prick with both hands. He inhaled a deep breath through his nose, then made another noise that did not seem as pleased. Bilbo wondered if he had hurt him. Smaug licked and bit at Bilbo’s earlobe before pushing back just enough to look into Bilbo’s eyes. 

“I would remove the traces and scent of your ungrateful lover, if you would be amenable. I wish to scent you myself,” Smaug said.  
Bilbo‘s heart thudded against his chest. “What would that scenting involve?”  
Smaug spoke sensuously low. “Rubbing, touching, ejaculating. Would that please you?”

Bilbo could not believe this was happening. Smaug was looking at him so earnestly, basically inviting him to walk right into a wild fantasy that Bilbo did not realize he had until just a little bit ago. He had already been enchanted by the dragon’s voice, even before he transformed into the stunner before him.

“If it pleases your gloriousness,” Bilbo said, glancing down and trying not to sound too eager.  
Smaug tipped Bilbo‘s head up by the chin to look at him.  
He said seriously, “Know I would not have your body in exchange for your freedom or safety. I would not coerce you so unscrupulously.”  
“For what would you have it, then?” Bilbo challenged.  
“I will trade you pleasure for pleasure, your body for mine.”

Bilbo felt a surge, followed by a twinge. Smaug’s offer was arousing but Bilbo noted, just like with Thorin, there was no mention of affection. Why would there be? Smaug was this gorgeous…Valar, what even _was_ he? Dragon, man, mythic wonder? Bilbo deserved him even less than he deserved a deposed king. But again, Bilbo was not crazy. He was going to take what he could get. 

“I’ve disappointed you. You are even now comparing me to your idiot of a dwarf, aren’t you?” Smaug accused.

Bilbo looked away guiltily. 

“Although I promised not to eat you, you should know I plan to consume you,” Smaug said, grasping Bilbo suddenly and claiming his lips. 

Kissing. Oh Yavanna’s Grace, how Bilbo had missed kissing! Smaug’s tongue opened Bilbo’s lips and licked inside his mouth. His tongue was as warm as the rest of him as well as shockingly long and agile. Bilbo kissed back for all that he was worth, licking, sucking, and nibbling. The kiss grew impossibly deeper as Smaug thoroughly took his mouth. In truth, Bilbo had entire sexual encounters before that were not as thorough. 

“Oh, this will be fun,” Smaug drawled. “Most fun, indeed.”

Bilbo was nearly undone by the kiss alone. He suspected “fun” was an incredible understatement for what was about to transpire.

Smaug stood and held out a hand. “Shall we find a place more comfortable for a hobbit of the West than a stone floor and a bed of metal?”  
Bilbo took the offered hand. “Is there such a place?”  
“Of course. It is beneficial to me to have a place of comfort when I am transformed.”

Smaug retrieved a torch and led Bilbo to the far side of the chamber, past what was no doubt the official Throne of Erebor. Bilbo thought about Thorin’s grandfather and how he once ruled from this very hall. He felt a pang of guilt. He had been sent down to find a way to deliver the dwarrows a kingdom, not to be seduced by Smaug himself. Or was he? Smaug’s words about the true reason for the quest were unsettling. Was he merely a decoy? A means for the dwarrows to reclaim nothing more noble than money? Or perhaps Smaug’s seduction was the gambit? He slowed his pace, catching the former dragon’s attention.

Smaug turned to look at Bilbo and studied his face for a moment.  
“You have questions,” he said.  
“Are you seducing me to distract me?” Bilbo blurted out.  
“No. I am seducing you because you give me sensations long forgotten, if I ever felt them at all. I have a great need to make you feel them, too. I-I do not wish to feel this way by myself.”

Bilbo was almost ashamed at how willing he was to believe Smaug. He chided himself for not being more critical, but the way Smaug looked at him robbed him of all reason. Instead of continuing the interrogation, he found himself offering a confession. 

“It would seem that is not a worry you need to have. I am stirred by you in ways both familiar and peculiar. So much so that had you answered this was merely a distraction, I do not think the outcome would have changed at all.”  
“I do wish you would stop that at once,” Smaug said.  
“Stop what?”  
“Devaluing yourself. You let the would-be king touch you with no promise of intimacy. You would let me do the same.”  
“You make me sound a whore,” Bilbo said darkly.  
“You are special, Bilbo. Just because that fool dwarf did not see it…“ Smaug made a noise of frustration before kneeling in front of Bilbo and looking at him soulfully. “Let me show you what I feel,” he implored.

Bilbo nodded and Smaug stood, once again leading him. They walked through a doorway into what was no doubt one of the royal chambers. There was great clutter all about: books, scrolls, empty bottles of ink, and more. Bilbo noted with shock a tall skeleton mounted in the corner. Smaug followed his gaze.  
“That’s a Gundabad orc that got a little too curious about the mountain for his own good. Orcs taste terrible and give me indigestion, so I used him for experiments.”  
Noting Bilbo’s horrified look, he quickly added, “After he was dead, of course. Unfortunately, I did eat his warg. I regretted it later, as I would have liked to have studied the beast’s central nervous system. My own fault, really. I do so love warg when I can get it.”

This reminder that Bilbo was dealing with a very dangerous being did not deter him. Instead, he poked around curiously. 

“Well, obviously I could straighten up a bit,” Smaug said.  
Bilbo smiled. Was he actually nervous? “Don’t get much company, I expect.”  
Smaug huffed a laugh. “You could say that.”  
“Is there a bedroom?” Bilbo asked flirtatiously.

Smaug grinned and took Bilbo’s hand again. Leading through another doorway, there was an enormous bed. Unmade, of course. Before Bilbo could take in the rest of the room, Smaug had already pushed him back on it. Bilbo didn’t even see him sconce the torch. Warm lips pressed and moved against his as Smaug’s hands roamed over his skin. 

“What do you want?” Smaug whispered.  
“Everything,” Bilbo answered.  
Smaug growled in approval.  
After another soul-kiss, he asked, “I would like to get the smell of dwarf off you. May I?”  
“Yes,” Bilbo answered, puzzled as to why Smaug would need his permission.

Smaug rolled Bilbo over and encouraged him up on his hands and knees. Careful hands parted the cleft in his behind and he felt an unmistakable wetness. 

_Oh_.

The tongue prodded him gently and pushed inside. Shallowly at first, but then deeper. And deeper. With his amazing tongue, Smaug licked into him further than he had received lovers. Smaug withdrew carefully and spat a wet glob onto the floor. 

“You are far too good for his filth to be inside you,” Smaug said acidly. “Now, let’s set about scenting you properly.”

Bilbo’s head swam. _Smaug didn’t just…did he? Surely not,_ he thought. 

He was rolled over onto his back again. Smaug rubbed against him while tasting him from head to toe. Bilbo almost spilled in Smaug’s mouth when it first wrapped around his prick. He bucked and cried out. Smaug pulled off him then unfurled that great, long tongue of his until the flat of it was touching him from bollocks to head. He gave him slow licks to make him squirm. Just when Bilbo thought he’d lose his mind, his lover moved on to his thighs, calves, and feet. Smaug was enchanted by the hair on his feet and after many moments, Bilbo had to do some persuading to move the encounter along.

Returning to Bilbo’s mouth, Smaug murmured, “What a handsome creature you are, Bilbo Baggins. Such a treasure.”

Bilbo reached out and stroked a wing. Smaug closed his eyes in bliss and hummed deeply. Bilbo stroked it again and Smaug’s body quivered. 

“Are you able to lay on your back with these and your tail?” Bilbo asked.  
“Of course,” Smaug replied. He rolled over to prove it, flattening them under him.

Bilbo started his own exploration by mouth. He tested the sensitivity of Smaug’s ears, licked along a wing, and nibbled in at his neck. Before he got to his chest, Smaug was already twitching and moaning beneath him. The former dragon was very sensitive, it seemed. 

Bilbo had a bit of a problem when he reached Smaug’s enormous cock. He could not fit anything more than the very tip in his mouth. He licked and swirled what little he could fit, tasting the arousal that had beaded at the tip. He wrapped both hands around the base and licked up the length, savoring the feeling of the ridges. Smaug was clawing at the bed as his legs shuddered, so Bilbo figured he must have come up with a reasonable solution for this particular issue. Laving over the skin, Bilbo discovered more texture along the top length that he had not seen at first glance. Bilbo was both terrified as well as exhilarated trying to imagine what this giant would feel like inside him. 

He spread Smaug’s legs and kissed along the underside of his tail. He was rewarded with heated whimpers. He pushed back on Smaug’s thighs and licked in between his buttocks. Finding his entrance, Bilbo flattened his body as much as he could to best reach it with his tongue. It seemed as small and tight as his own. He darted his tongue in and out a few times but thought the experience had to be pitiful compared to how thorough Smaug was with him. He pressed a finger against the hole and it let him in easily. Smaug moaned, arched his back, and swished his tail. Bilbo ran his tongue along Smaug’s length as he moved inside him. With a roar, Smaug had him flat on his back before he knew what happened. 

Smaug rose on his knees and unfurled his wings wide for the first time since he had transformed. His eyes were ablaze and his chest was heaving. Bilbo thought he looked like the very personification of lust. He was transfixed by the creature looming in front of him.

“What _are_ you?” Bilbo asked reverently.  
“Yours,” the deep voice purred. 

Smaug covered him then, great wings blocking out everything else. Bilbo clung to him as they kissed, undulating into the warmth of the skin above him as he sought friction. _“Yours,”_ Smaug had said. 

“Yes,” Bilbo sighed in response.  
Smaug nudged him onto his stomach once again. “This time, it is for pleasure,” he said silkily. 

Bilbo felt the spread and the invasion of the tongue as before, but this time it was slower and more sensual. It seemed to expand considerably, or perhaps it was the way it was swirling within him. Either way, Bilbo felt stretched ever wider. It was an improvement over the rough fingers of other lovers. The wet, velvety pleasure of being filled this way sent tingles across Bilbo’s skin. 

Smaug twisted his tongue and Bilbo cried out. He increased his pace and lifted Bilbo’s hips up off the bed. With Bilbo on all fours again, Smaug was able to lick him in a way that drove him wild. The pleasure made Bilbo’s blood rush and his cock head feel impossibly heavy. He realized the sound in his ears was his own pleasured screaming. It was so good and _too_ good at the same time. He wanted to beg but he couldn’t speak in full words. A hand reached between his legs and began to stroke him. It was wet, but he was not sure with what. As the thrilling sensation reached its apex, Smaug began to hum, low and rumbling. Bilbo felt it deep within him and he could not hold himself back any further. Dropping his upper body onto the bed, he came into Smaug’s hand. Bilbo sobbed wordlessly as he convulsed through wave after wave. At long, torturous last, the tongue slipped from his entrance. Bilbo rolled over onto his back. 

“That was--nothing like--bloody amazing,” Bilbo panted, still trying to catch his thoughts. 

He glanced over. Smaug was on his back and smearing Bilbo’s release around the uppermost length of his cock. As he stroked himself, Smaug’s breath shuddered and his head pressed back against the pillow, exposing the line of his throat. Bilbo could not resist. He leaned in and sucked into the soft spot between neck and shoulder. 

“Please,” Smaug rumbled. 

Bilbo eyed Smaug slicking himself. “Do you wish to have me?”  
“If you think you can,” Smaug replied, eyebrow slightly cocked as though in affectionate challenge. 

Although not a master of deduction as the dragon clearly was, Bilbo figured the extra stretching and slicking of his insides were to prepare him for this. He straddled Smaug’s hips and guided the tip to his entrance. 

“Smart hobbit. This way gives you the most control,” Smaug murmured. 

The head fit inside of Bilbo shockingly well. Whatever had been done to prepare him worked for at least this beginning. Bilbo bobbed on it shallowly, trying to take a little more length each time. He managed enough length to feel those delightful plates rub against him inside. Had he not just finished, being filled like this would have gotten him there quickly. Being so full, there was nowhere for his sensitive spots to recede or hide. As it was, it was nearly too much sensation. 

Bilbo reached a point where he was sure he would completely split in two if he took any more in.

“I cannot…this is it,” Bilbo said.  
“I’m nearly half inside you,” Smaug sighed happily. “This was more than I thought we would fit the first time. You feel good. So very, very good.”

Smaug reached up a hand to gently run his fingers through Bilbo’s hair. Bilbo stroked up and down on the length he was able to fit inside. It might not have been all, but it was enough to make Smaug writhe and moan. Hands smoothed all over Bilbo’s skin as he rode as much of the enormous organ as he could stand. His own cock had sprung back to life. He thought it possible he might come again. 

Smaug wrapped one hand around the base of his prick, barely touching the swell of Bilbo’s backside. Bilbo could feel him following Bilbo’s rhythm up and down. Bilbo freed one of the hands with which he had been bracing himself and stroked his own cock. It was already wet and messy from the stimulation. 

Smaug’s breathing had quickened and Bilbo could tell by the way all his muscles were tensing that he was close. Smaug came with a roar and pulsed hotly inside him. Bilbo could actually feel each spurt as it released; Smaug seemed to come endlessly. Bilbo’s own orgasm slammed into him as Smaug‘s subsided. Contracting around something so huge was new to him. He felt a slight cramp and grew instantly light-headed. He could dizzily make out Smaug’s voice begging him to spill on him before there was darkness.

*****

Bilbo woke to torchlight and an empty bed. He felt utterly blissful, if not a bit sore and exhausted. A scratching caught his attention and he saw Smaug writing at a desk close by. Setting down the quill, Smaug moved to stretch beside him on the bed.

Stroking Bilbo’s forehead, Smaug said gently, “It is okay. You are okay.”  
“What happened?” BIlbo said.  
“I made a miscalculation when I considered how your body would manage with such a large, foreign object inside it. When your body contracted, blood flow was decreased, causing the pressure to drop and you fainted.”  
“Felt great,” Bilbo drawled, closing his eyes.  
Smaug chuckled. “Somehow I doubt that. We will have to gradually get you more used to my girth, I think.”  
Bilbo’s eyes popped open. “You want to do this again?”  
Smaug leaned in and kissed him softly. “Again and again. I told you, I wish to consume you. That is, if you desire me more than you wish to participate in my overthrowing with these addle-pated dwarves.”  
“I know I’m going to sound half-mad, but I do desire you. I more than desire you. When I first saw you asleep, I had a compulsion to touch you. Here, like this, I have a compulsion to-to-to-to-” Bilbo stuttered, trying to find the courage on each syllable to finish his thought.  
“To what, my treasure?” Smaug asked.  
“To love you,” Bilbo confessed.  
“And what of this lover of yours?” Smaug asked carefully. “Can you set aside your feelings for him so easily?”  
“What I felt with Thorin was not like this, neither physically or emotionally. After all our months on the road, I was not moved by him as much as I have been moved with you in a matter of mere hours. It sounds silly and like the romantic talk of tweens, but this feeling is flowing through my veins as though it were my lifeblood.“

Smaug held his hand and kissed it. Gazing at their twined hands, Bilbo marveled at how Smaug had managed to touch him so tenderly without ripping him to shreds with his claws. 

Feeling momentarily brave, Bilbo added, “And, after all those months, I never once saw in his eyes what I see in yours.”

Smaug did not ask Bilbo what he meant. Bilbo suspected he well knew. Instead, Smaug simply said, “Rest, now. I will send you back at dawn with an epistle requesting an audience with the leader of this expedition.”  
“Wait? You are sending me back?” Bilbo cried.  
“Temporarily. You are a member of their company and you are charged with a job. A job that may or may not culminate in attempted harm to myself or to you. I need more data to deduce the risk. If my original theory is correct, this Thorin may not require reclamation of this mountain to depart in satisfaction.” 

Smaug leaned forward and kissed Bilbo tenderly. “Rest a little longer here while I finish. You can have a longer nap when you return to your friends.”  
“They’re not all bad sorts, you know,” Bilbo said sleepily.  
“I am going to have to take your word for that,” Smaug said, wrinkling his nose.

As he drifted off to sleep, Bilbo heard Smaug mutter, “Thorin, Thorin, Thorin. Perhaps a trip to the library is in order.”

*****

There was another vicious rumble in the bay wall above the passage around dawn. Bilbo stumbled out of the doorway as it ended, sex-drunk and ridiculously happy. Only about half of the dwarrows had been awake enough prior to the disturbance to still have their wits about them. Thorin was one of them and he raced to his side.

“Bilbo! What have you learned? Are you well?” he asked.

Bilbo looked at Thorin with glassy eyes and smiled dumbly. He had no idea how to tell the company what he had gotten up to in the dragon’s chambers. 

Thorin regarded him seriously. “Speak! Are you injured? You appear strange. Were you drugged?”

 _I was certainly injected,_ Bilbo thought, and giggled at his own terrible joke. Thorin’s look of concern grew. 

“You smell strange, too. Almost like…never mind. Please talk to me, Bilbo. How did it go with the dragon?” 

Bilbo remembered the note and handed it over to Thorin. “He bade me give you this.”  
“The dragon wrote me a letter? How? Was it dictated?”  
Bilbo shook his head. “No, he wrote it,” he insisted.

Thorin opened the letter. He looked up, eyes full of fury.  
“This was written in _Khuzdûl_! The dragon knows how to write intelligently in our most secret language?”  
Bilbo chuckled and said (more to himself), “Of _course_ he does.” 

Had Bilbo been able to read the letter, he would have known this is what it said--

_“Dwarf,_

_See to it that your hobbit companion is well fed and allowed a rest. His time with me was most exhausting and he requires sustenance I do not presently have. I desire an audience with you as soon as you may manage it. Be advised, bringing a weapon would be most futile and possibly fatal._

_I request that Bilbo Baggins returns to my chamber after two meals and an adequate rest or at midday, whichever happens sooner._

_Regards,  
S” _

Bilbo saw Thorin look up at him suspiciously. Thorin said, “Kíli, get Bilbo something to drink and some cram. Bilbo, the dragon wants to see you again after you’ve had a sleep.”

Kíli and Bilbo walked away from the door together. Bilbo was moving with a bit of difficulty. If he had seen behind him, Bilbo would have noted the strange look on Thorin’s face as he tried to work out what had happened. 

“I suppose I’ll have to get my answers from the dragon himself,” Thorin grumbled. 

On Thorin’s way into the passage, Kíli’s voice carried in behind him. “Bilbo, why do you smell like sex?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely response to this story! I appreciate all your comments! This chapter turned into a giant, so there will be a part 3.


	3. Confronted By A Firedrake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Smaug have their stand-off. Bilbo returns for round 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I keep adding chapters! I swear, Chapter 4 is the end (I think).

Thorin greeted Smaug roughly. “Dragon.”  
“Dwarf.”  
The two stared at each other for a moment, sizing each other up.  
“What do you want?” Thorin asked.  
“Should I not be asking you that very question? I was the one woken up last night by a thief in your apparent employ.”  
Thorin was searching for a good answer when Smaug spoke again.  
“I’m curious, though, what you thought Bilbo Baggins would be able to accomplish down here all by himself?”  
“What makes you think I owe you any explanation in what are rightfully my own halls?" Thorin countered.  
“Hmmm, let’s see,” Smaug answered snidely. “Shall we begin with the fact that I could crush you with a toe? Or would you prefer to skip ahead to the part where I could cook your entire party with a single sneeze?”

Thorin tensed, but utilized the opening to shift the balance enough to make the dragon explain himself first. “You bring up a good point. What was the point of interrogating Bilbo? Letting him out alive? Bringing me down here at all? What keeps you from attacking us just as you have said?” 

The creature’s sneer softened. “Turns out this hobbit you found is a fine ambassador. Quite a charming little fellow, actually. I’m not so sure about you, Thorin, Son of Thráin. You sent him into what could have easily been his doom. He went because he is an brave and honorable soul. One that cares for you, though who knows why? The fact that he would travel halfway across the land with you for a cause not his own and not even betray you to me paints you in a way likely better than you deserve. It is his regard for the lot of you and, in turn, my regard for him that has me bothering with diplomacy for the first time in generations.” 

“You say Bilbo did not betray me to you, but you know much about us,” Thorin said suspiciously.

“I deduced it. Of course, it was not hard to figure you out, although it is hard reconciling the dwarf in the Ereborian records--indeed, the one in Bilbo’s own mind--with what I’ve been able to piece together about you myself. “  
“Is that so?” Thorin shot back.  
“Yes,” Smaug stated without further explanation. 

Thorin waited for an elaboration that did not come. Instead, Smaug's eyes focused on him in study.

“You are seeking something. At this very moment, to be precise,” Smaug stated plainly.  
Thorin‘s eyes flicked away and back. “What makes you say that?”  
“As a warrior facing a foe, you would naturally want to keep an eye on me and assess your surroundings to plan your move should something go awry. You are indeed examining your surroundings but your gaze is far more specific. You are trying to find _something_.”

Thorin’s jaw flexed. He changed the subject back. “What have you been able to piece together about me? Please, enlighten me.”

“You are royalty in exile. You miss the life of comfort you no doubt enjoyed as a prince, and you’d like to return to it. Sitting on the throne of Erebor is a wish, but your plans were for something far less. Enough gold to keep your fingernails clean for the rest of your life would do, or perhaps your grandfather’s jewel so that your brain will be so compromised that you won’t care where you are or that you even have fingernails, dirty or otherwise.”  
“What do you know of the Arkenstone?” Thorin growled.  
“Enough to know it will nibble at your mind until there is little left, just like Thrór.”  
“Curse Bilbo’s weakness for telling you such things!” Thorin cried.  
Smaug roared. “Mind the way his name escapes your lips! You would be thrice blessed to have his strength, fool! He told me nothing of the stone. Everything, including Thrór’s descent into madness, is all here to read. He wrote of it, your scribes wrote of it, even your father wrote of it.”  
“You read _and_ write?”  
“Obviously,” Smaug said. Not letting Thorin change the subject again, he continued on with his point. “So here you are. With such a small force, there can be no typical invasion. You sent Bilbo in like a canary down a mine to see how toxic I would be. Were he to live, perhaps he would return with information on the best way to rob yourselves a little treasure. Maybe you would have risked him again and again to bring it up in pocketfuls until he was caught. Or perhaps you hoped to tempt me with such a lovely little dainty hoping I’d lower my guard? Might he have seduced a weakness from me that would aid in my defeat? Is that it?”  
Smaug looked at Thorin intently. “No. It had not crossed your mind. Oh, Thorin. I would have wished for Bilbo’s sake that you had planned it that way all along. It is far less repellant than the truth.”  
“Why are you fixating on Bilbo and myself?”  
“Because he was the one you had chosen,” Smaug snapped. “It was not the heir of Thrór who came to challenge me.”

Thorin was done with discussion. Authoritatively, he said, “I want the mountain, dragon. It is mine by rights and I intend to have it.”  
“No, you don’t. You intended no such thing. It is too late now to try and claim valor. Lie to your people however you’d like to, but do not try lying to me.”  
Thorin glared. “So what is to become of me? Am I to be your prisoner? Your kill? Do I get one last ridiculously imbalanced battle for the balladeers? Clearly, there is some sport to be had for you or you would not have bothered with any of this.”  
“There will be no sport, but I am willing to put forth a deal of sorts. As you know, dragons do not share treasure. Therefore, I will be keeping one Bilbo Baggins, Hobbit of the West. In exchange, you may take away as much gold, silver, and as many assorted items from my chamber as your unit of thirteen can remove over the course of an evening. I will also give you the Arkenstone you so prize. Should you choose to attempt to wield any of the weapons against me or return at a later date with forces if I’ve not yet vacated, this contract will be null and void and you will be subject to incineration without prejudice. I’ve written it all down for you.” Smaug motioned toward a pile of gold with a scroll poking out around Thorin’s eye level. “Take the afternoon to sort your thoughts and return later with your answer,” Smaug said.

Thorin was shocked and confused by Smaug‘s offer. “You said you do not share treasure, but you’ll share treasure for Bilbo? I do not understand what you mean. Is this some manner of trick?”

“Oh, Thorin, Your mind is so placid, straight-forward, barely used. Is there no poetry in your soul? My meaning is that Bilbo is a greater treasure than whatever gold you and your pathetic company will be able to haul out of here.”  
“You are a dragon! How do you even know what poetry is? And how is Bilbo treasure to you?”  
“How is a race that is moved to carve such intricate halls so astoundingly simple?” Smaug asked, more to himself than in address to Thorin. “If you were half as intelligent as you suppose, you would know exactly how much a treasure Bilbo is.”  
“You’re not keeping him against his will, _dragon_ ,” Thorin snarled. “I will not leave him here to be tortured and eaten by you.”  
Smiling a truly evil grin, Smaug said. “Although he will be screaming, it will be far from torture. And I shall take delight in devouring him again and again.”  
Thorin’s face grew red and he trembled with anger at the suggestive taunt. “And if I refuse?”  
“You won’t. I am offering your second best-case scenario, and that would have only been if I had not discovered any of you. It will not get better than this and you know it.”  
“You are formidable but not immortal. I could decline this offer and seek your destruction,” Thorin said.  
Smaug lowered himself within scant paces of Thorin, jaw touching the stone floor. He was so large that Thorin could see nothing but his mouth and his terrible teeth as he spoke.  
“That would be tremendously ambitious of you,” he said with a deadly calm. Drawing back to standing again, he said, “You may return at dusk with your decision.”  
“I should like to bring an adviser with me upon my return,” Thorin bargained.  
Smaug replied, “You may bring your full number if you choose. It makes no difference to me. But, if you choose to accept these terms, tonight will not be the night of your harvest.”  
“Understood,” Thorin said as he plucked the scroll from the pile of gold. He turned to walk away.

“Did you care nothing for him at all, Thorin?“

Thorin did not ask who Smaug meant. “That is between us,” he said quietly.  
“I’ve known him less than a day and could not bring myself to so much as singe him after a single conversation. How could you send him into unknown harm?”  
“I said, that is between us!” Thorin barked. 

He left with no further word.

*****

Upon his return to their camp, Thorin had quiet conferences with Dwalin and Balin, his closest advisors, and Fíli, who was his heir. Balin and Fili were predictably horrified by the offer. Dwalin, as always, was more pragmatic. Their odds were never great, but Smaug’s offer was better than they could have hoped with a dragon who was not only alive and awake but also aware of their presence. Balin and Fíli eventually relented on the condition of Bilbo’s full, un-coerced cooperation…and even then they were more than a little reticent.

*****

Around midday, Thorin approached Bilbo. He led them away where they could speak without interruption.

“Did you speak to Smaug?” Bilbo asked.  
Thorin nodded solemnly. “He has expressed a wish to keep your company. Indefinitely.”

Bilbo was not incredibly surprised. Smaug had discussed it briefly with him before Bilbo climbed back through the passage. Thorin did not know that Smaug left much of the decision in Bilbo's hands as to whether he would remain in the mountain or not. 

“This is a bargain of sorts, isn’t it? What has he offered you in return?” Bilbo asked.  
Thorin nodded again and breathed deep before speaking again.  
“Treasure for the company and the Arkenstone, the most prized heirloom of my house.”  
“That is quite an offer,” Bilbo said. “And what have you told him? That only the restoration of your birthright will appease you? That you would not hand one of your own over for treasure?”  
“I-I have not yet given him an answer. He does not require one until dusk,” Thorin replied.  
Bilbo rolled his lips inward and bobbed his head slightly. “So you are considering this trade, then. Thorin Oakenshield has a price other than honor.”  
Defensively, Thorin said, “I’m simply telling you what I was told.”  
“How do you feel about it?”  
“Conflicted, Bilbo,” Thorin said, starting to pace nervously. “We are incredibly lucky Smaug has not cooked the lot of us since he found out we were on his doorstep. That he is willing to make any manner of deal is unfathomable to me, particularly as dragons are known to protect their hoard down to the last coin. His demand to hold a truce is large, though. Possibly too large. Perhaps before I would not have risked the quest for the life of a burglar but now…”  
Thorin put a hand tenderly on Bilbo’s shoulder and gazed at him.  
“Now?” Bilbo repeated.  
Thorin didn’t answer.  
With a heretofore unknown bravery where the king was concerned, Bilbo met his eye. “Let me simplify this for you. Do you love me?”  
“I…I have a fondness for you, sure,” Thorin said uneasily.  
“But do you love me? Were you to reclaim Erebor, would you have me by your side? Would I be your hidden lover or would I be your partner for all to see?”  
“Well, Bilbo, the king of Erebor could not have a hobbit for a consort, not publicly. It just--it isn’t _done_ . I would not necessarily wish to stop what we do together, but we could not be an open couple. We could not be known.”

Bilbo let the ache sink in of Smaug’s accurate guesses of Thorin’s intentions on every front. He couldn’t help but huff a laugh. That genius of a dragon had never even met Thorin at that point and had guessed it all. And Smaug had known Bilbo mere hours and gave him more honest affection than Thorin had in months. With his eyes closed, a tear still found a way to escape down his cheek.

A callused thumb gently swiped it away. 

“Bilbo,” Thorin said softly. “Are you in love with me?”  
Bilbo opened his eyes and looked into Thorin’s. He pushed up on tiptoe and kissed a bearded cheek. “I think I was once.”  
He breathed deep, wiped his eyes, and spoke with surety. “I will do the trade.”  
“What?" Thorin exclaimed, shocked. "Wait, you have a death wish simply because you and I will not be married?”  
“Smaug and I have a certain rapport. I do so like him. If he is willing to pay your company for their time, give you the gem you prize, and would like my company in trade, then so be it. The burden of the decision will no longer be yours, nor will you have to endure any of the other dwarves‘ disapproval for accepting such a bargain.”  
“But what about you? Am I not responsible for your safety?”  
“That is not what you told Gandalf.” Bilbo noted the expression on Thorin’s face. “Yes, I heard. Hobbits have remarkable hearing. I will be able to handle myself. Besides, what‘s another adventure?”  
“Oh! I have forgotten Gandalf! He will never forgive me!” Thorin exclaimed.  
“I will write you a letter to pass along to him absolving you of all guilt or wrongdoing. Now, if you’ll excuse me, Smaug requested me to return at midday. I’m going to head back down the passage.“  
“If we might be saying our farewells soon, perhaps we could,” Thorin nuzzled Bilbo’s ear, “ _you know._ ”  
Bilbo backed gently out of his embrace. “I’m sorry, Thorin. I’m sort of seeing someone.”

Bilbo did not get the satisfaction of seeing Thorin watch him walk away in utter shock.

*****

“Finally!” the dragon exclaimed, voice thunderous and oddly cheerful.

Bilbo could not but grin back as Smaug smiled with great, happy eyes. Minus perky ears and fur, the dragon nearly looked like a giant, pleased dog. He half expected Smaug’s tail to wag. It was precious, and it struck Bilbo as incredibly strange that these were the thoughts he was having about an enormous beast that not three days prior, he was sure was going to roast them all. But truly, Smaug was not a beast at all. He was brilliant, clever, charming, and breathtaking whether he was several times Bilbo’s size or small enough to share a bed with him. 

“Are you not well? Oh! I nearly forgot! Mind your head,” Smaug said. 

Bilbo did as he was told. With a rumble under their feet and blast of hot air, Smaug was changed once again.

Taking Bilbo in his arms, he kissed the top of his head. “I forgot I was still my full height, as it were. I hope you were not too frightened,” he said.  
“Not this time. I was thinking about how wrong I had been about you before I met you. Seems I did not know as much as I supposed about dragons,” Bilbo replied.  
“I knew less about hobbits, though that will not last. I want to know all about you, your people, your traditions…I’ve not felt so alive in years. Everything about you is new to me.”  
“Should I speak slowly, then, lest you learn all you can and set me aside like an experiment?”  
Smaug scoffed. “Don’t be daft! My attraction to you is not only about the practicals, but also what I learned of your essence from our first conversation onward.”  
“I thought I was rather pathetic, actually. A scared little mouse caught in a trap.”  
Smaug pulled back to look at Bilbo. “You do not understand! You spoke to me. You riddled with me. You _laughed_. Giggled, even. I cannot recall a time in memory that someone responded to me with a giggle.”  
“Well, you were cute,” Bilbo said.  
“Precisely! You called me cute and extraordinary! You didn’t bargain for your freedom or try to barter your friends. You had courage and honor. You talked to me as though--as though I were not an animal. You asked me questions, and answered mine honestly with trust. That is why I transformed for you. You were unique to me from the start. The fact that I have so much to learn from you is merely an additional benefit.”  
Bilbo looked up at him with so much affection in his breast he thought it might pop.  
Smaug breathed in awe, “And the way you look at me now, it makes my insides flutter in a way altogether new to me. Do I make you flutter, too?”

Bilbo reached up and tugged until Smaug bent to his height. He kissed him hard, opening his mouth insistently and pressing his tongue inside. Smaug grunted and yielded to the invading hobbit. 

At their parting, Bilbo murmured, “You do make me flutter. Flutter, tremble, and _want_. I’ve missed you today while you were busy with Thorin.”  
Breathing in deeply, Smaug said, “I smell him on you, but only slightly. Did he tell you?”  
“He did.”  
“Were there any last moment confessions of his love? Did he speak of his honor? Of his wish to restore his home and take you as his partner?” Smaug asked bitterly, still not releasing Bilbo from their embrace.  
“No, it was all exactly as you said," Bilbo replied.  
“What did you say?”  
“I told him I wished to remain with you.”  
“Truly?”  
“Yes.”  
Smaug’s grip around Bilbo tightened. “Did he argue? I still have not gotten his answer.”  
“He was concerned for my safety.”  
“And likely sorry to see your dalliances come to an end. I smell him on you because he wanted to get more in while he still could. It is faint because you declined.”  
“That is amazing. Right on all points, once again. I told him I was sort of seeing someone.”  
“Sort of?“ Smaug repeated, affronted. “Let us see what we can do about that.”

In between kisses, Smaug relieved Bilbo of all but his trousers and Bilbo took care of the rest. Leaving his clothes in a messy pile next to a mound of gold, Smaug led Bilbo to the former royal chambers. 

Bilbo stood behind Smaug and gently pushed him toward the bed. Bilbo stroked his hands lightly down the length of his tail. Smaug exhaled raggedly and leaned forward with his hands on the bed. Bilbo followed the length of it with his tongue, popping the twitching end of it into his mouth for a light suckle. It was made of tougher stuff than Smaug’s skin or cock, but seened to be as sensitive as his wings. Bilbo raked his nails up the sides of Smaug’s legs as he stood and nudged him the rest of the way onto the bed. 

Smaug seized Bilbo the moment he joined him on the mattress and pulled him into his lap. He gently bit the sensitive part of Bilbo’s neck and licked the length of his throat. Moving down, his clever tongue teased Bilbo’s nipples until the hobbit was groaning. Grabbing two handfuls of Bilbo’s bottom, Smaug pulled him closer to rub their cocks together. 

“Regrettably, I don’t have the girth or the texture you do. However,” Bilbo moved close enough to Smaug’s ear for his lips to touch as he spoke. “I am willing to bet I could still make you scream with it,” he said seductively.  
Smaug moaned. “I think extensive testing of that claim is in order.”  
Bilbo hummed noncommittally to tease. “We should try it sometime, then.”  
Smaug rolled Bilbo on his back and rocked against him as he pinned him. “Teasing, damnable hobbit! You dare taunt a dragon?”  
“As much as I dare make love with one. Perhaps I want you to ask for it.”  
Smaug vocalized in frustration. “Fine! I want to know what it is like for you to be inside me. I want to feel it as you take your pleasure while you wring mine from me as well. Please!”  
“Ooh, I did not take into account how sexy that would sound--I do so love your voice! I’m in danger of finishing before we start.”  
Smaug hovered just over Bilbo’s face and studied him. He lowered his voice to a softness just two shades above a whisper. “Your dwarf did not let you breach him.”  
It was not a question, but Bilbo answered with a quiet. “No.”  
“Know that when I tell you I want to be your lover--and I do, Bilbo--I mean I want to be your lover completely. I want to take and be taken by you.” He dropped his forehead to Bilbo’s and closed his eyes. “Only you.”

Bilbo surged upward to claim Smaug’s mouth. He could feel him quake against him as they kissed and touched. Bilbo was sure he was quaking, too. Nearly every bit of advice he had gotten in his life said that things like this did not happen outside of ballads and tales. Love was only ever reached gradually and after much mutual soul-searching and discussion of property. Only his mother had ever told him otherwise. 

_“My sweet,”_ she had said. _“Love can strike you like a bolt in a storm. In an instant, your heart might simply be in the hands of another for safe-keeping and there will be nothing you can do but hope they keep it well. It was like that for me and I hope someday you will feel it, too.”_

After fifty or so years with no bolt and another several months of unrequited dwarven heartache, Bilbo had written it off as one of her fancies. Yet here he was, in love with a dragon.

He encouraged Smaug onto his back. He pressed silent promises he didn’t dare yet voice to his skin with each kiss, working his way downward. He licked Smaug’s cock until he was panting. Pushing Smaug's legs back until his bottom was lifted above his tail, he took his time licking him to get him as slick as possible. After the begging started, Bilbo slipped two fingers into Smaug’s mouth to be wetted. He moved his fingers to his bottom and took his time pushing in one, then the other. Smaug mewled and sighed as Bilbo opened him. 

Smaug was babbling in a language Bilbo didn’t recognize by the time he had him ready. Smearing himself with a healthy dose of saliva plus the assistance of the puddle that had formed under Smaug’s own prick, Bilbo leaned against his entrance. Smaug took him in with surprising ease. Bilbo paused a moment, more for himself than for his impatient lover who was already insisting that he move. Smaug was close and warm around him, warmer than he had imagined. 

Bilbo began to roll his hips. He leaned forward to steady an arm and gradually pushed himself up so that it was his feet, not his knees, that were on the bed. He was able to stroke deeper and move more easily. A steady rhythm established, his eyes locked onto Smaug's. The pleasure was immense but the intimacy was more so. An urge was building within him to confess his feelings.

Smaug suddenly seized one of Bilbo’s hands and placed it on his heart. “Does this feel like ‘sort of’ to you?” he asked desperately.

Bilbo was momentarily perplexed before remembering their conversation in the chamber.

Smaug continued, "Do you know what you do to me? Do you have so much as an inkling? My whole world has upended because of you!”

He sounded almost angry but he still held Bilbo’s hand close to his heart and his face read of both ecstasy and confusion. Bilbo could feel that Smaug’s heart pounded against his chest the way his own did. Without warning, the feelings he had tried to keep at bay broke free and took his voice with them.

“I don’t want ‘sort of.’" Bilbo panted. "I want my world upended with yours. I want to be your lover, too. Not merely for play.”  
Their gaze held as an understanding passed between them.  
“I’ve wanted precious little more than I want you to finish inside me right now,” Smaug said huskily.

Bilbo moaned and increased his pace.

“I cannot hold like this and get you there at the same time,” Bilbo said.  
Smaug moved a hand down to his own erection. “Do not worry about that. Please, Bilbo. Scent me.”

Watching Smaug work himself into a frenzy while hearing him beg for Bilbo to fill him spurred him onward quickly. Bilbo tried to hold back until Smaug was close.

“I promise I’m right there with you,” Smaug panted, knowing what Bilbo was up to.

Bilbo cried out as he finished, pushing in deep and rocking his hips with each shudder. Smaug was indeed right behind him and he screamed as he came across his own torso. Bilbo watched in wonder as ribbon after ribbon of thick semen spilled onto his skin. He recalled the night before, just before he fainted, when he thought Smaug had been filling him to overflowing. The evidence was right in front of his eyes that yes, he very likely had. 

Bilbo ran his fingertips through it and wiped it across his own chest, knowing it would please Smaug to be "scented" so himself. Smaug reached forward and helped to rub it in. He slicked another finger through it and brought it to Bilbo’s mouth. The hobbit sucked it clean and delicately ran his tongue across the underside of his claw. Smaug moaned softly. 

Bilbo eased out and found something with which to clean them up. Once done, he crawled across Smaug and cuddled into his chest. He found that his head pleasantly fit under Smaug's chin when positioned this way. They stayed like that for several moments, quietly breathing in a common rhythm. 

“I’m falling in love with you,” Bilbo murmured.

Smaug’s eyes flicked down, but Bilbo had not moved to glance at him. He looked back up at the ceiling.

Bilbo could feel Smaug’s jaw twitch and wondered if he had not just said far too much.

With a gentleness to his voice that Bilbo had not yet heard, Smaug replied quietly, “I have already fallen.”

Bilbo smiled, kissed his neck, and pressed closer into him. The arm around him held him more tightly. A short while later, Bilbo could not stifle a rather large yawn.

“DId you not get a sleep when you returned to your camp?” Smaug asked.  
“A little, but my friends wanted to talk to me and ask questions. Just when I thought I was done, one or two more would approach and ask me things, too.”  
“Inefficient,” Smaug sniffed.  
“Well, they probably didn’t wish to all rush at me. Plus, sometimes with friends it is nicer to talk to a few at a time. None of them knew they were keeping me awake, you know.”  
“If you wanted to sleep for a while here with me, I suppose I would be agreeable to that,” Smaug conceded.  
Bilbo cleared his throat. “May I ask you something?”  
“Go ahead.”  
“I was wondering if you would change into the large dragon?”  
Smaug was stunned. “Might I inquire why?”  
Bilbo mumbled something unintelligible.  
“I didn’t catch a word of that. Enunciate, please.”  
“I said, ’because I want to cuddle on your snout!’” Bilbo said, a little too loudly. He almost imagined he could hear the ring of his voice from the stone.  
“You wish to cuddle me. As a full-sized dragon,” Smaug clarified.  
“Yes,” Bilbo said shyly. 

Smaug laughed then. It was boisterous, full of joy, and this sound most certainly reverberated off the stone in their chamber. Bilbo tried to bury his embarrassment in Smaug’s chest, but he was not having it. He sat up, lifting Bilbo with him and peppering him with kisses as he walked. He carried him out to the treasure chamber. Setting him down, he bent over and gazed into his eyes. 

“I adore you,” Smaug said.  
He pulled a final kiss from Bilbo’s mouth and jogged several paces away.  
“Duck!” he shouted cheerfully.

As before, Bilbo crouched and covered his head as hot air whooshed around him. He looked up at the dragon-- _his_ dragon--and felt a peace that such a small being should not have when faced with such a behemoth. Smaug lowered himself and helped Bilbo scramble up onto his nose with one of his feet. Bilbo kissed him between his eyes and turned to stretch along the length of his snout, stomach side down and facing nose-ward.

“You are a tease, making me look at your bare bottom while you nap.”

Bilbo exhaled happily and snuggled in more. Very carefully, Smaug curled up into a sleeping position.

“You have no idea the gift you’ve given me, little one,” Smaug rumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your delightful response. I've been living for the comments <3


	4. Don't Fuck With Bilbo's Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin discovers exactly who Bilbo has been seeing. 
> 
> ...Bilbo does not much care for his tone.
> 
> ~Wink at Wonderingsofnature on Tumblr for the title of this chapter :D Also, a nod to Morfiantra for a baby plot bunny that seemed like a fantastic fit for this specific chapter~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justaholmesboy on Tumblr did a cute art piece of Bilbo on Smaug's snout--  
> http://smaugbilbo.tumblr.com/post/109524530216/justaholmesboy-so-anyway-i-finally-doodled-a-bit

Thorin, Balin, and Fíli entered Smaug’s chamber. It was still a bit before dusk, but the two tremors since Bilbo last descended the passage had caused so much alarm that the company insisted Thorin investigate. The trio did not notice Smaug in the torchlit dim right away. Balin was the first to spy Bilbo’s discarded clothes next to a treasure pile and gestured toward them in question. Thorin’s face pinched with concern and anger. While the two of them were studying and worrying over poor Bilbo’s fate, Fíli looked over in the direction of the dragon. Eyes wide and fixed on what he saw, he smacked Thorin’s arm with the back of his hand. There was no response so he did it twice more.

“What?” Thorin whispered in annoyance. 

He followed Fíli’s shocked gaze--now accompanied by a spreading grin--to its target. 

In front of them lay Smaug in all his wicked magnitude. Sound asleep and draped across the length of his snout lay Bilbo, as bare as the moment he was born. 

A large eye flicked open. 

“Seems it is time to wake,“ Smaug rumbled low.

Bilbo snuffled, sighed, and shifted but did not make a move to rise. Smaug gently grazed Bilbo from shoulders to bum with the smooth back of a claw, making Bilbo smile and wiggle.

“It would appear we have company, my treasure,” Smaug said.

Fíli turned to Thorin and Balin with a curious look and silently mouthed, "My treasure?"

“Hmmm?” Bilbo said, blinking his eyes open and lifting his head. Through his sleepy haze, he recognized Thorin, Fíli, and Balin. “Oh, hey there.” 

Bilbo dropped his head back down and closed his eyes again as though he were going back to sleep. As his brain caught up with what was happening, his eyes flew open. He pushed himself up on his arms. 

“Oh! Good gracious!” he exclaimed in surprise.

“Bilbo? _This_ is who you are seeing? How? Why? And… _how_?” Thorin cried.

Bilbo sat up. He had a moment of hobbitish modesty about being naked but it quickly ceased to be the most pressing issue in the room. Two of the other four souls looking upon him had actually been inside him at one time or another, anyway. Aside from that, Fíli’s favorite prank had been stealing his trousers whenever they stopped to bathe and Balin…well, he figured Balin had to have seen a barrel of pickles in his day.

“You are not harmed, Bilbo?’ Balin asked.  
Bilbo replied, “No. The furthest thing from, actually.”

Balin shifted nervously, not sure where to look. Fíli wore an incredulous, open-mouthed smile. Thorin’s look was nothing but confusion and rage. 

Balin began to speak again but Thorin halted him with a hand on his chest. Glaring upward, he walked closer. 

“You and this--this creature? Bilbo, have you gone mad? What could make you possibly consider? How could you think? Was what we did not…” He trailed off, unable to focus in his shock to finish a single thought. 

Bilbo tapped on Smaug’s snout and nodded down. The three dwarves watched in wonder as Smaug held out a foot and gently lowered Bilbo to the ground. 

Bilbo stomped toward Thorin. “Do you know what it-”

Balin interrupted him by shaking the hobbit’s discarded trousers at him with a stern yet fatherly look. Bilbo rolled his eyes and sighed but took them and put them on. He continued his advance. 

“Do you know what it is like? Any idea of how it feels to look in a lover’s eyes and see only empty lust, with no feeling to imbue it with warmth? Because I do," Bilbo said pointedly.

Behind him, Smaug covered one nostril and puffed a small plume of flame out of the other. The dragon winked at Fíli, who had been watching him. Fíli glanced away with a smirk. 

“I had no idea until today that our recreation had given you those feelings! Mahal, we could have talked things over! You did not have to trade yourself to a dragon merely because we were not betrothed!” Thorin ranted.  
“You give yourself too much credit. That is only the smallest part of it now. Have you considered that perhaps I wish to stay with him because I enjoy his company? Is it so difficult to believe that someone like Smaug simply wants me to be his companion?”  
“There is no ‘simply wants’ involved. He wants to-to-to _fuck_ you, Bilbo!” Thorin accused.  
Bilbo shrugged. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”  
“Durin’s Flaming Axe!” Thorin swore loudly. “Last night? When you were gone all night?”  
Smaug chided him in a bored tone, “Oh do keep up, Thorin. How many obvious clues did you honestly need? Really, you are rubbish at figuring out anything past the tip of your nose.”  
Thorin stared up from under his eye brows. “I was not speaking to you,” he said through gritted teeth.  
Turning his attention back to Bilbo, he said bitterly, “So, you are actually fucking the dragon under the mountain? This beast?“  
Bilbo argued, “He is not a beast! He is sentient, intelligent! He is no more a beast than you are a rodent!”  
“Debatable,” Smaug scoffed behind him.  
Bilbo looked up toward the ceiling in exasperation but took a deep breath and soldiered on.  
“I met Smaug and there was something there from the beginning, something I never felt with you. Something I know you never felt with me, either,” Bilbo said, somewhat wistfully. 

Thorin’s face crumpled for the briefest of moments. Then he laughed mirthlessly. “Do you not see? Have you been so easily taken in? A dragon’s wiles are legendary. He cares for nothing, for no one! Do you think yourself anything other than a toy for him? The beast is using you, Bilbo!”

Only Fíli saw Smaug’s wings twitch and his pupils slit as he readied himself for a fight. Bilbo beat him to it. 

“Call him a beast one more time, Thorin Oakenshield. I bloody _dare_ you,” Bilbo hissed.  
He trembled and his pale skin flushed with rage. “You have the nerve to presume to know my heart? To know his? You know _nothing_ that has transpired down here! NOTHING! This _beast_ , as you scurrilously call him, has shown me more tenderness in moments than you have in months! In fact, I would say that nothing in the span of my life compares to anything I’ve felt in his company, heart to bones! I am in love with him and if I choose to stay with him, it is no one‘s business but mine or his! Our relationship is not for you to judge or belittle! In fact, you of all people have no business speaking of love at all!”

Bilbo’s voice increased in volume as he spoke until he was raging in full shout. Thorin was shocked silent. His face betrayed to only his kin each new wound Bilbo created with his hard words. 

Bilbo threw his arms up and paced as he continued. “When you sent me down that passage, it was to the complete unknown! I thought that I might be going to _my own death_ , Thorin! You thought it, too, or you would not have fucked me on the pathway before you released me to my fate!”

Balin and Fíli exchanged an uncomfortable look. They also subconsciously took a couple steps backward as Bilbo screamed at Thorin, likely to avoid the spittle flying from his mouth. 

Bilbo was still pacing and yelling at Thorin. “You had no plan! No one told me I was supposed to be the one to figure this out for you! How could I have been so foolish? There is no way a hobbit could have stolen you a kingdom! Indeed, there’s no way I could have even stolen you much of the hoard! I should want hundreds of years to bring it all up if I was fifty times as big! You knew sending me down that the chances of my return were minimal at best! Dammit, Thorin! I loved you! I _believed_ in you! I believed the things you told me! And for the rest of it, you blinded me with sex!” 

An eerie calm washed over Bilbo, then, as Thorin remained speechless in the face of his dressing-down. Pushing himself up on tiptoe, Bilbo got right into Thorin’s face. He spoke with a steady evenness that seemed more dangerous than his loud fit. 

He said, “Who is the real beast here, Thorin? Who used me? Who used my love as a means to control me? To toy with me? Who is it that cares for nothing but himself? Because it is someone in this room, and that someone is certainly not Smaug the Golden.”

Bilbo walked back over to stand by his dragon’s side.  
“Who knew hobbits would be more terrifying than dragons when their tempers grew hot?” Smaug said to him. “Remind me never to anger you.”

Thorin was still stunned silent. Balin stepped forward and spoke.  
He said, “Well, that does seem to get to the heart of the matter, as it were. Many of us were concerned that leaving you behind in exchange for gold was unseemly, Bilbo, but it appears that this is actually your wish?”  
Bilbo smiled. “It does me good to know that some of you were concerned with my well-being. Yes, even if Smaug had not made his offer and you all went your separate ways, I would desire to stay here with him.”  
“And what say you, Master Smaug? Is Bilbo safe here with you? _Truly_?” Balin asked.  
“I would meet my own end before I would see him come to harm,” Smaug replied solemnly.  
Balin nodded sagely. “It would seem to me that the bargain is struck, then. Thorin? Fíli?”  
Fíli sighed deeply. “As much as I dislike parting ways, if this makes Bilbo happy, then so be it.”  
“Thorin?” Balin prodded.

Thorin gazed at Bilbo for a moment. Bilbo could not make out the look in his eyes. Regret? Sadness? He could not say. For a moment, he felt remorse for going at him so harshly. Thorin’s look shifted to Smaug. 

“When might we gather our end of the bargain?” Thorin asked, voice raspy.  
“Tomorrow, dusk,” Smaug replied.  
Thorin nodded. His eyes rested on Bilbo for another moment and he turned to leave. 

Fíli piped up, “Oh, Bilbo! I brought you some food and drink,” He indicated the bundle and jug that had been sitting at his feet since they arrived. “I did not know if uh, Master Smaug would be sharing. I brought extra just in case, though it seems quite silly now that I see him. I’m afraid we do not have anything much larger for your new friend.”  
Bilbo replied, “It is quite alright, Fíli. It was a kind thought just the same.” He elbowed Smaug in the ankle.  
“Oh, yes. Thank you,” Smaug added.  
Fíli grinned. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Well,” they heard Balin say as he put a comforting arm around Thorin’s slumped shoulders in their retreat. “There’s always Moria.”

Smaug spoke up. "Moria? Bilbo, how did you ever stay alive all these months traveling with foolish dwarves? Tell me, if the thirteen of you could not oust me, how do you expect to contend with an orc army and a Balrog?”  
“Balrog? There is a Balrog in Moria?” Balin asked.  
“Of course there’s a bloody Balrog! What it is it like in your funny little brains? How did you think such an enormous orc force came to settle there? One of their ancient captains was hiding deep within the caverns. Please, in your own library there are many accounts of a darkness that was disturbed when the dwarves there mined too deeply into the roots of the earth.”  
Balin‘s eyes grew huge. “Mahal!” 

The three dwarves continued their exit and Balin rambled on about their close call until Bilbo could hear them no more. Thorin did not say another word that Bilbo heard. 

After the dwarves had left them, Smaug fidgeted. Bilbo cocked his head and looked at him curiously. He'd never seen such a large being _fidget_ before.  
Smaug said, "That thing you did? That was...good."  
Bilbo raised his eyebrows in question.  
"Speaking up for me. Saying I was not a beast. Telling them how strongly you felt about me. It was all very, very good," Smaug answered, clearly rather moved by the situation.  
"Well of course I would speak up for you. Nobody fucks with my dragon!" Bilbo said fiercely.

It started as a chuckle, but soon small plumes of smoke and the occasional flicker of flame blew forth as Smaug laughed heartily. Bilbo wondered if anyone else had ever been blessed with the wondrous sight of a dragon in the middle of a belly laugh. 

When Smaug's laughter subsided, Bilbo sat cross-legged on the floor and dug into the bundle Fíli brought him.  
“Why don’t you have a little dinner with me?” Bilbo offered.  
“If it pleases you,” Smaug replied.  
"You know it would."

Once transformed, Smaug sat next to Bilbo. The dwarves only had cram and water, but Fíli brought Bilbo a few days worth of the cram and as much water as he could carry. Smaug took a bite. He went from happily munching to slow chewing to stopping entirely in the space of a few moments. 

“Hobbits eat this?” he asked with his mouth full.  
“No, _hobbits_ do not eat this. Just me and only under duress, I assure you. This is dwarven waybread. It is a far cry from hobbit food, but it is what we have.”  
“I assure you we will find better fare than this for you. I do not require food frequently, but I have ways to acquire it.” Noting the expression on Bilbo’s face, he added, “Without causing anyone alarm. By the way, many of the residential comforts are usable here, not excluding the kitchens.”  
“Because you’re too big to be accommodated your other way?”  
“Precisely. I also burn far less internal resources in my bipedal form. And it is much easier to bathe.”  
“Oh, a bath! What I wouldn’t give for a lovely, hot bath!” Bilbo said.  
“Is that so? Because I so happen to know where the hot springs are,” Smaug said slyly.  
Bilbo climbed in his lap, still chewing on his last bite. “What are your demands, my Smaug?”  
Suddenly tender, Smaug replied, “That you never give me less than you feel." 

Bilbo expected a flirtatious answer but was particularly touched by Smaug’s sincere one. He kissed his nose.

“Agreed. Now finish your cram, take me to bed, and afterwards we‘ll enjoy a nice bath together.”  
“Together? You did not tell me that a bath _with_ you was an option! Can I still change my answer from a moment ago?” Smaug teased.  
Bilbo smacked his arm playfully. “Bed first. We‘ll get _quite_ dirty before we get clean. Which is why you need to finish eating. You‘ll need your energy. I know it isn’t exactly delicious, but it was rather nice of Fíli to bring a little dinner.”  
“I suppose your friends are not all bad. The silver fellow seemed to have quite a care for your person.”  
“That would be Balin. He has been one of the kindest along the way.”  
“I rather liked the fair-haired fellow, too. His name is Fíli?”  
Bilbo nodded.  
“Yes, he is rather amusing," Smaug noted. "A quick one, too. They both came to Erebor in the name of duty to Thorin. Duty and family, I would say. Neither one of them would have bothered with it on their own.”  
“That is absolutely right!”  
“Not bad sorts, just like you said. That is why I warned them off Moria. Even if they could defeat the orcs, it would take one likely mightier than even myself to destroy a Balrog of the ancient world.”  
“You know, had Thorin actually reclaimed Erebor, Fíli would have some day been its king,” Bilbo mentioned.  
“Interesting. Perhaps we can have him for company some time.”  
Bilbo brightened. “You would not take exception?”  
“I’m not accustomed to such things, but you are. As long as he comes with neither army nor arms, I would not mind.”  
“He has a brother, Kíli. Oh, you’d like him as well. He blurts out what is on his mind quite a bit, similar to you but not as intelligent. Don’t get me wrong--he’s a bright lad. He’s just young. He would enjoy riddling with you.”  
“Brothers! Doubly interesting, then. I could take them to the library and teach him a bit of their history.”  
“Ah, but it is Ori who likes libraries. He is part of our number along with his own brothers, Nori and Dori. Ori is the scribe. I think he’d probably give his best mittens for a chance to spend five minutes in the library. In fact, if you don’t want the books walking away, we might have to stipulate the treasure they take tomorrow be confined to the treasure hall!”  
Smaug smiled. “It might be that I spoke too soon about having guests. Am I to think we could have any of thirteen visitors in the future?”  
“Twelve. Once Thorin is gone, that will be the last we see of him,” Bilbo sighed.  
“I believe now that he did love you, Bilbo,” Smaug said quietly.  
“Excuse me?”  
“You heard me perfectly. I’m not saying it again. I deduced it shortly after the conversation started. I think he did not even discover it for himself until right after I did. Perhaps he did not love you in the way you wanted, nor enough to move past his own societal prejudices, but there was assuredly something special there for you.”  
“Oh,” Bilbo said, a small smile creeping across his face.  
“Do you wish to change your mind?” Smaug asked cautiously.  
With no hesitation, Bilbo replied, “Absolutely not!”

In truth, it did make feel Bilbo good to know that he had been more than merely a doll to Thorin, but everything he had told Smaug was true. Bilbo's feelings for Smaug were deep, resounding, and wholly unlike anything he had known before. Thorin, though desirable, simply could not compare. 

Smaug wrapped his arms and wings around Bilbo, burying his face in his hair and sighing in relief. Bilbo felt a tug at his heart. He kissed the shoulder in front of him.  
“Why did you tell me if you were this concerned I could change my mind?” he asked.  
“Because I want you to be where you are happiest. That, and you deserved to know that whatever transpired between you two was not as empty as you had once supposed, even if it did not have the outcome you might have wanted.”  
“Thank you for telling me. Though it changes how I view myself and how I will remember Thorin, never doubt the outcome I want is this. I want to be here with you.”  
Smaug sucked in an uneven breath and his flesh jerked slightly beneath Bilbo's fingers.  
"Smaug, are you--are you crying?"  
Voice muffled in Bilbo's hair, Smaug shakily said, "I was so lonely. I did not realize how-" he stopped to pull in another hitched breath. "-how much before you arrived."  
Bilbo began to rock the softly weeping former dragon in his arms.  
"I did not know how much I needed you until I met you, either," Bilbo murmured. "But need you I do, so I shall stay."  
Smaug squeezed Bilbo hard. Breathing in deep, he relaxed his wings and pushed back to look at him. Gazing at Bilbo with watery, otherworldly eyes, Smaug said, "I love you."  
Bilbo grinned uncontrollably. "I love you, too. All of you, both large and small."

Smaug kissed him soundly. 

"To bed?" Smaug asked.  
"Definitely," Bilbo replied seductively, sliding his hand over Smaug's cock. "I think I'd rather like another go on this, if you don't mind."  
Smaug stood while still holding Bilbo in his lap.  
"Whatever my hobbit wants, my hobbit will get," he purred. 

Smaug carried him off to the bedroom. Bilbo was too busy kissing him to see it, but Smaug's tail was wagging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the original ending for this story. Any chapters from this point forward are an excuse for dragon smut. The actual plot ends here :D


	5. Bonus Dragon Smut, Smauglock form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug takes Bilbo to bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis was giving me Smaugbo feels today.

Smaug laid Bilbo gently on the bed. Starting at his groin, he gave a long sniff up the length of his body, stopping to snuffle Bilbo’s neck.  
“You smell much better now. Just the two of us, hardly any of _him_ left at all.”

To punctuate his point, Smaug sucked a hard mark into Bilbo’s neck and rubbed against his body. He kissed up Bilbo’s jaw and across his cheek, landing the last one on his lips. A dark look stole across his features.

“I hated his scent on you,” he said. “You smell much better in mine.”  
Bilbo grinned and leaned up to kiss him. “If you say so.”  
“I do say so. You are mine.”  
“I rather like it when you are possessive. Say it again.”  
Smaug punctuated each syllable with a lick across Bilbo’s lips. “You. Are. Mine.”  
Bilbo captured his tongue on the last one. Smaug pressed their lips together forcefully as Bilbo sucked his tongue.  
When they stopped again, Smaug kept talking as though he had not been interrupted. “Mine and not his. I have half a mind to flood you so full of semen that his memory is completely washed away.”  
Bilbo feigned surprise. “What a vulgar thing to say! Nearly as vulgar as licking his come out of me so I wouldn’t have him inside me any longer.”  
Smaug made a face. “It was unpleasant but it needed done.”  
“Did it, now?“ Bilbo asked softly.  
Smaug nodded slightly. “I could not bear his filth inside you, not after I decided I wanted you for my own.”  
“May I inqure when you decided that?”  
“Sometime in between the moment you first giggled and your request to touch me.”  
Bilbo felt warm all over. _So soon?_ he thought.  
He asked, “When did you decide to take me to bed?  
Smaug did not hesitate. “Approximately 30 seconds after you made the aforementioned request to touch me.”  
Bilbo found this enlightening and the elation he felt was more than a bit heady.  
“When did you start falling in love?” he asked.  
Now Smaug’s tone grew impatient. “When you took my hand for the first time and let me lead you to bed. When did _you_ get so inquisitive?”  
“I’m in love with this genius, you see…”  
Smaug’s tone softened considerably. “Tell me more. When did you first become attracted to said genius?”  
“I watched you sleeping before we met. I did not know what it was, but I was compelled to stare for quite a while before I remembered my purpose--”  
“--And was gloriously caught.”  
Bilbo snorted. “Gloriously?”  
“It was glorious for me,” Smaug said meaningfully.

Bilbo tugged Smaug’s face down for another hungry kiss. Smaug rolled them over, pulling Bilbo on top of him. Bilbo rubbed their pricks together, mouthing kisses along Smaug’s chest. 

“I wish I would have thought to nick some oil,” Bilbo said.  
“Oil?”  
“For something slick so I would have an easier time taking you inside me. Your saliva is a useful consistency, but I don’t think you could lick me enough for something that large.”  
Smaug froze for a moment, as though he had disappeared behind his eyes.  
“Smaug?” Bilbo said, concerned.  
Smaug’s eyes grew huge and his lips rounded in joyful surprise. He pushed Bilbo off him and jumped off the bed. “Oh! That is brilliant, that is gorgeous!”  
“What is?”  
Smaug took off out the door.  
“Smaug?” Bilbo called after him.  
“Just a moment!” Smaug’s voice echoed back to him. 

When Smaug returned, he found Bilbo laying on his side, idly stroking himself. He proudly produced a jar.  
Bilbo furrowed his brow. “What is that?”  
“Slick! It was a by-product of one of my experiments. Extremely slippery, I think we’ll find it most agreeable.”  
“Experime--Smaug, this isn’t going to make your prick fall off or rot me from the inside out, is it?”  
“No, no, no, of course not. I’ve even ingested a little out of curiosity. I assure you, it is fully organic.”  
“So is Widow’s Wort, but it isn’t a good idea to get any on one’s skin,” Bilbo groused.  
“It is neither poison nor necrogenic,” Smaug promised. 

He eyed Bilbo still running his fingers across his prick and set the jar on the table in favor of climbing into bed with him. He wrapped his arms under Bilbo and kissed him. Bilbo momentarily lost his will to banter when Smaug slid down to his cock and swirled his tongue around it. Leaning back, Smaug unfurled more of his tongue and darted between Bilbo’s cleft to nudge his opening. 

Bilbo sucked in a breath. “Open me,” he said. 

Smaug rested Bilbo’s thighs on his shoulders and he invaded him with his miraculous appendage. Bilbo mewled and squirmed while Smaug’s tongue impossibly widened and pulled against him.  
“More,” Bilbo pleaded. 

Smaug shifted to procure the jar he brought. He scooped out a blob of the milky, jam-like substance and rubbed it against Bilbo’s opening. Stretched from his tongue, Smaug was able to fit three fingers in. Bilbo bowed up with a squeal, shoulder blades and feet the only things still touching the blanket. Smaug eased him back down with his free hand gently pressing against his stomach. Widening his fingers and moving slightly in and out, Smaug added a fourth. Bilbo gulped deep breaths and eventually relaxed around the intrusion. 

“Would you like to try?” Smaug said, voice quivering with desire.  
“Please!” Bilbo wailed.  
“It is best for you if we do it as before.”

Smaug slid out of Bilbo one finger at a time so he would not clench. They traded places and Bilbo straddled him. Smaug scooped out a generous amount of his former experiment and coated his cock. He smeared a little more along Bilbo’s entrance for good measure. 

Bilbo met his eyes and smiled. Smaug reached up and threaded his fingers through Bilbo’s. Bilbo eased down onto Smaug’s cock. He was able to fit more than last time already. With agonizing slowness that made Smaug whimper with want, Bilbo was able to take in more and more as he went. He felt the texture of each soft-covered plate with every movement. He paused frequently to adjust, feeling his own pulse thud against the enormous intrusion. Just when he thought he might split in two, Smaug whispered in astonishment, “You almost have all of it.” 

It took three more rounds of stroking and pausing, but at last Bilbo could rest his bum against Smaug’s groin. 

“You have my full length,” Smaug sighed blissfully. “You feel good. So, so good.”  
“I’ve never…this is…” Bilbo didn’t realize until he began talking that he was a little too overwhelmed to speak coherently. He gave up and simply whispered, “Oh, Smaug.”  
Smaug reached up to cradle Bilbo’s jaw, gently smoothing a thumb over his lips. Bilbo kissed it.

Bilbo couldn’t bear to truly fuck something so large and textured yet, so he circled his hips and squirmed around on it instead. It stimulated all the most delicious spots this way. He rose up perhaps about an inch or so and lowered himself a few times and that was also delightful. Smaug sighed sweet moans and rumbled in approval. Bilbo felt him stroke his thighs and cup his backside. The sensations only spurred him onward. His breaths were coming quick and the pressure swelled within to nearly unbearable. Bilbo stroked himself to relieve some of the ache and gasped in surprise as his orgasm suddenly slammed into him. He vaguely could hear Smaug say, “Bilbo, no” over the roar of blood in his ears. Past the blinding pleasure, he felt the painful cramp and the nausea again. With a slight taste of sulfur in his mouth, his vision mottled and his awareness ceased.

Bilbo was on his back when his eyes opened again. Smaug was pressed against his side and humming a wordless tune softly in his ear. Smaug rested his head on his elbow when he felt him stir and he softly caressed Bilbo’s chest with a knuckle. 

“Idiot,” he said lovingly. “If you were not used to half of it last time, what made you deduce you could finish around all of it this time?”  
Bilbo reached up to toy with a curl. “If you’ll pardon me, I was too busy getting off to deduce much of anything.”  
Smaug captured Bilbo’s hand and kissed it.  
“Impatient. We need to work you up to that so you do not pass out every time.” Smaug’s face clouded. “It frightens me when I lose you like that.”  
“I apologize.”  
“How do you feel?”  
“Amazing, all things considered,” Bilbo said, dipping into Smaug’s collarbone to have a taste.  
Smaug sighed raggedly. Bilbo kissed down to his nipple to tease it. Glancing downward, he saw Smaug was mostly erect.  
“Oh! I passed out and you did not finish. Wait, _did_ you finish?”  
Smaug made a disgusted noise. “After you fainted? Of course I didn’t finish!”  
“That was terribly selfish of me, then.”  
“Well, you were rather busy being unconscious,” Smaug said dryly.  
“Let me make it up to you.”

Bilbo kissed his way down Smaug’s torso, parting his lips on each pass so his tongue could brush the skin. He slightly scraped his nails along Smaug’s thigh when he stopped between his legs, eliciting a moan and a full-body twitch. Bilbo ignored Smaug’s cock , opting instead to pepper the underside of Smaug’s tail with little licks and kisses. Smaug groaned and sighed “Yes,” drawing out the “s” as though he were leaking air. Bilbo giggled and continued dropping lower, eventually popping the tip in his mouth. Smaug grunted and his shoulders lifted up off the bed. Bilbo sucked and Smaug fell backwards, arching up and vocalizing low. 

“So _good_ ,” Smaug murmured.  
“Oh?” Bilbo said before pulling it into his mouth a bit deeper.  
“S-sensitive.”

Bilbo teased with a few more licks before moving to Smaug’s knee and climbing up his thigh. Resting his body against Smaug’s leg, Bilbo ran feather-light touches up the former dragon’s shaft. He could hardly believe he managed to take this whole, glorious monster inside of him. Using his thumb to massage under the head, Bilbo realized Smaug was right. They would have to work up to Bilbo being able to finish without passing out because Bilbo _needed_ to feel Smaug let loose his seemingly endless pulses of semen while buried inside him to the root. He became dimly aware that he was hard again and rutting against Smaug’s leg.

“I have something better you can push that erection into,” Smaug said silkily.  
Bilbo moved up to gaze into his eyes.  
“Intriguing,” he said. 

Bilbo snaked his tongue between Smaug’s lips and sealed their mouths together. Smaug responded with a soft sound and pushed past Bilbo’s teeth insistently. Bilbo moved against his body, dragging his thighs across Smaug’s cock. Bilbo felt hands tangle into his hair and tighten while they kissed wildly.

Smaug broke from him, panting. “Take me,” he growled.  
“Roll over,” Bilbo said, moving off him.  
Smaug did as he was told. 

Bilbo stretched to the bed table to wet his fingers with Smaug‘s experiment. Sitting back on his heels, Bilbo’s cock twinged involuntarily at the sight in front of him. Smaug was on his stomach with his hips raised, but not quite on all fours. His tail was canted up and to the side as he presented himself for Bilbo’s pleasure. Bilbo was almost dizzy with desire. 

“This is one of the most gorgeous things I’ve ever seen in my born days,” Bilbo said reverently. He gently rubbed around Smaug’s entrance.  
Smaug scoffed toward the pillow. “My anus?”  
Bilbo lightly slapped his bottom. “No. You, stretched out in your filthy glory, offering yourself to me. I had no idea that dragons were such needy little tarts.”  
Smaug pushed back insistently. “And I wish you’d take it. Yes, I _need_ it. I need you. I’ll beg if you think it necessary, though it seems tedious when you could just--” 

He exhaled suddenly with a drawn out “ooh” when Bilbo slipped two fingers inside him at once to cease his chatter. Had it been another time, Bilbo may have teased his impatient lover but due to Bilbo’s fainting, Smaug had already been kept waiting longer than was kind. BIlbo took only the time he needed. 

Reaching for a little more slick, Bilbo pulled Smaug up by the hips to a more agreeable height. He pressed the tip of his cock inside a bit at first, again finding it surprisingly easy to bury himself completely. While Bilbo hummed ecstatically, Smaug clenched the blanket in both his hands and keened. Bilbo pulled out nearly to the head and rolled back in fully flush. Smaug’s wings spread wide with a snap. He heard Smaug breathing out short sounds. After a moment, he realized Smaug was nearly chanting “Yes,” over and over. Bilbo could not help but be somewhat smugly pleased with himself.

“’Smaug the Impenetrable,’ indeed. They don’t know you like I know you,” Bilbo teased.  
“ _No one_ knows me the way you know me,” Smaug whispered. 

Moved, Bilbo’s cockiness melted away. He wrapped his hands around Smaug’s stomach and stroked in and out of him languidly, letting his head fall forward onto his back just above the root of his tail. Smaug’s tail twitched off to the side in time with Smaug’s grunts. 

“Harder,” Smaug said. 

Bilbo sat up and gripped Smaug by the hips. Using both his legs to push and his arms to pull, Bilbo fucked him relentlessly. The bed slammed into the wall and Smaug wailed. Bilbo noted with distant amusement that Smaug’s wings kept flexing in and stretching out in response to the sensations. Bilbo’s thighs felt as though they were on fire, but nothing in the world was going keep him from hammering these beautiful noises out of Smaug.

“I-I need to see you,” Smaug croaked.

Except for that. 

Bilbo eased out and Smaug rolled over. He straddled Smaug’s tail and lifted his hips enough to fit inside again. He propped himself up on his arms to observe. Smaug’s cock was leaking steadily in response to the stimulation inside. Locking their gaze, Bilbo curled inward and lapped at it. Smaug seized his head with both hands.

“Do you love me?” He asked, voice raspy.  
“Yes,” Bilbo replied.  
Smaug’s eyes were pleading and raw. “Tell me.”  
“I love you,” Bilbo said. “I don’t have words for how much I love you.”  
Smaug closed his eyes and quirked a small smile. “Then show me,” he sighed. 

Bilbo rocked into him and Smaug pushed back, establishing a rhythm. Smaug ran his hands over Bilbo’s arms and shoulders, squeezing here or scratching lightly there whenever Bilbo angled _just so_.

Smaug’s tail curled around Bilbo’s side.  
“Wet it,” Smaug said. 

Bilbo gripped the head of Smaug’s cock to gather the wetness seeping from it. Smaug bucked and gasped at the touch. Bilbo smeared it around the tip of Smaug’s tail, pulling forth another moan. Smaug’s tail inelegantly prodded Bilbo’s hole, but it was enough to gain entry. With every push into Smaug, he would pull away from the tail and Smaug would cry out. Each pull back resulted in lovely, tight suction on Bilbo’s cock and Smaug’s tail stretching his arse. Bilbo felt incredibly full for one who was doing the fucking. He looked down at his own cock as he pumped and, although he was of a very respectable size for a hobbit, felt a moment of disappointment that he could not bring Smaug the sort of mind-bending pleasure that he himself received. In his delirium, Bilbo licked two of his fingers and pushed them inside Smaug, pad side up, along with his cock. Smaug grabbed the pillow and screamed into it. Bilbo hooked his fingers until Smaug screamed louder and pushed his tail into him further. 

“Don’t stop,” Smaug repeated, brokenly. 

Bilbo did not think he could stop if he wanted to. He was of a single mind. He rubbed and undulated, completely bent on riding them both to their inevitable release. 

Smaug was hissing and guttering what Bilbo only supposed were curses in yet some other forgotten language. Bilbo did not recognize the noises coming from his own mouth as the dual stimulation rendered him nearly incapable of speech. Bilbo worked his fingers and his cock in concert, noting that Smaug’s noises were growing higher pitched and ever more desperate. Smaug’s entire body went tense, wings shooting full span from side-to-side, cords in his neck defined in full relief while Smaug clutched at Bilbo’s hips. Without so much as a finger brushing his cock, Smaug erupted in a flood across his stomach. The pillow had long since been thrown to the floor and Smaug was roaring as he came. 

Bilbo felt the muscles clamp and flutter hard against his cock and digits. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to follow Smaug’s orgasm with his own. Easing out his fingers, he reached his arms around to grab Smaug’s buttocks for leverage and pumped him hard. 

“Too much, too much,” Smaug breathed.  
“Just a moment, I need--”  
“Too much!” Now it sounded like a sob.  
“Almost--”

Bilbo surged forward with a wail, jerking his hips as he finished inside Smaug’s still-spasming arse. Breathing hard through the aftershocks, he became dimly aware that Smaug was running his fingers through his hair and softly whispering his name. He collapsed against an elbow--muscles now rebelling--and gently slid out of his lover. He rolled over onto his back. Smaug was immediately hovering over him, seemingly oblivious to the seed dripping between them. Bilbo noticed delicate tendrils of smoke were curling outward from Smaug’s ears. He reached up and brushed Smaug‘s cheek.

“Are you okay?” Bilbo asked.  
Smaug nodded. “When you grabbed my behind, your every stroke prodded against the same gland you utilized so efficiently to make me come.”  
“I’m so sorry. I was close to coming myself and it was all I could think about,” Bilbo said guiltily.  
“It was torturous, but erotically. I might be…amenable to exploring that sensation again.”

Bilbo smiled and closed his eyes. After a few moments, he noticed he hadn’t felt Smaug shift or move. He opened his eyes again to see Smaug in the same spot and gazing at him in wonder. 

“What?”  
“I’m trying to figure out how you do this to me, how you give me these feelings. Hundreds of years I’ve been on this earth and I’ve not felt like this so much as once. I’m so in love with you right now that I feel inebriated. I love you more than I did this morning, but I thought I loved you like mad then! If these feelings are growing like this after only a couple days, what will it feel like in a week? A month? A year?”

Bilbo couldn’t help but grin. Smaug looked genuinely flummoxed by his emotions. He encouraged him to relax against him. Bilbo knew they would regret not cleaning up when they woke, but he was unwilling to break the moment for something so mundane. 

“We will just have to wait and find out, won’t we, love? Personally,” Bilbo whispered conspiratorially, “I can’t wait to find out.”  
He felt Smaug smile against his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add onto this whenever I get the urge to write dragon smut. I think next time, Bilbo might ask to experiment with Smaug's dragon form.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my nonsense, please visit and follow me on Tumblr. I'm hobbit-feels. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hobbit-feels


End file.
